


On dit qu'elle a volé les étoiles

by malurette



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Cosmogony, Gen, Jossed, One Shot, Stars, failed attempt at extrapolating worldbuilding
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28222758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: "...mais c'est quoi des étoiles, en premier lieu ?" (car dans Despondos ça fait une éternité qu'on n'en a pas vu, même si le mot est resté dans le vocabulaire d'Etheria.)
Kudos: 2





	On dit qu'elle a volé les étoiles

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** On dit qu'elle a volé les étoiles  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** She-Ra (reboot)  
>  **Personnages :** Adora & Mara, Glimmer  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Noelle Stevenson, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** «sun & stars» pour LadiesBingo> (soleil/étoiles)  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : écrit en 2019 en me basant sur la mention des « Star Sisters » dans _Princess Prom_ ; _joss_ é par les Star Siblings apparus depuis dans _Standed_  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 600+

Mara a volé les étoiles du ciel d'Etheria, rapporte Adora, honteuse des actions de sa prédéceresse comme si elle en était tout autant coupable.  
Personne n'a vu plus une étoile depuis un millénaire mais le nom est resté dans les légendes. On a oublié depuis longtemps ce que c'était censé être vraiment. Il y a toujours un Royaume Stellaire par là-bas gouverné par les Sœurs Stars mais c'est juste un nom. Leur magie en découle, leur spécialité que personne d'autre au monde ne partage, comme les autres Princesses ont chacune leur propre magie. Elles l'associent à une forme, également, au blason de leur famille. N'est-ce alors qu'un vieux symbole ?

Glimmer grogne : de ce qu'elle déduit de la magie des Sœurs Stars et de leurs breloques ancestrales une "étoile" est juste une grosse paillette, et ses étincelles à elle sont tout aussi bien voire même mieux encore. 

Mais peut-être est-ce plus qu'un simple symbole. Bow sort de vieux textes qui décrivent ces étoiles comme des soleils brillant à une longue, longue, looongue distance, et ça en fait quelque chose de sacrément important. Des soleils qui disparaissent d'un coup ça ne peut pas être une bonne nouvelle !  
Pourtant, ils se sont très bien débrouillés sans depuis, alors peut-être que ça n'était pas si important après tout ? et leur description est difficile à croire : quelle étrange mythe, peux-tu vraiment imaginer des milliers de soleils brillant en même temps dans le ciel ? peut-être que c'est tout aussi bien qu'ils ne soient plus là, en fait. 

Si c'étaient réellement des soleils. Parce que le Soleil est gros et brillant et chaud et rond et brûle si on est imprudent, alors que les étincelles scintillantes sont petites et pointues et oui brillantes aussi mais plus doucement et piquent ou chatouillent et n'aveuglent que temporairement et seulement si on en prend plein d'un coup en pleine face. Des milliers de soleils vus de loin ne peuvent être comparées à une poignée de paillettes !  
Mais... s'ils se trompent complètement et que les étoiles étaient plus que de très grosses étincelles aussi ?  
Ça arrangerait Glimmer. Elle commence à être plutôt jalouse de ces supposées étoiles. Déjà que c'est assez compliqué d'organiser une réception sans que les Sœurs Stars ne s'embrouillent avec Sweet Bee et gâchent out. Honnêtement, Glimmer ne les aime pas beaucoup non plus. Elles les connaît parce qu'elle les a rencontrées aux précédentes instances de Princess Proms et à quelques réunions d'anciennes de la précédente Alliance des Princesses ; depuis son enfance, à la court de la Reine Angella elle a rencontré à peu près tout le monde d'important à Etheria.  
Elle doit reconnaître qu'une connexion magique au Soleil ça serait drôlement impressionnant... mais, elle ne voudrait pas que ça porte ombrage à celle qu'elle partage avec sa mère avec les Lunes. C'est déjà assez dur à avaler que la lumière des Lunes et donc leur magie ne soient qu'un reflet du Soleil ! Elle refuse encore d'y croire. Les Lunes ont leur propre magie intrinsèque qui nourrit ses étincelles. Elle le sait tout au fond d'elle, elle le sent par son lien avec la Moonstone.  
Glimmer ne partage pas l'enthousiasme bizarre de Bow à propos des tout petits soleils, ou lé méfiance d'Adora envers tout ce qui concerne Mara.  
Tout ce qui l'intéresse, dans cette histoire d'étoiles, c'est que personne n'éclipse sa mère ! et elle-même par la même occasion. Peut-être que c'est puéril. Mais sa mère est la meilleure reine qui soit, du monde entier !!  
Et puis. Aussi. She-Ra est la princesse la plus géniale qui soit. Alors bon, peut-être que She-Ra est assez forte pour maîtriser un pouvoir différent du leur et plus puissant, en fait ? Mince, quelle idée nouvelle...


End file.
